Best of Fabian and Eddie
by Got2LiveItBigTime
Summary: A collection of the best moments of the bromance that is Fabian and Eddie. Worth reading if you want to laugh. HOA One Shot Day 2013- One shot #2. Read & Review!


**A/N:The second story for HOA one shot day! Okay my Brotp is Feddie, because they are awesome best friends and they have some of the best scenes. So, I collected all of my favourite scenes between them and put them in a one shot! Hopefully this makes you laugh. I loved writing this because I got to watch all the best bits again :P Enjoy it!**

* * *

_Season 2_

Fabian cautiously leaned against the wall in the boys' hallway, waiting for Victor to finish his famous 10 o'clock pin-drop speech. As Victor picked up his pin and began to walk up the stairs, Fabian walked slowly towards the cellar door, making sure Victor didn't spot him. Once he was in the clear, he took the end of a shirt hanger and shoved it into the lock of the cellar door. He began to fiddle with it, attempting to pick the lock so he could go down into the cellar to join Sibuna.

"This always works in the movies, come on!" Fabian let out a frustrated sigh as the lock would not open. He was unaware of the footsteps that were approaching until a voice spoke up.

"What are you doing?" Eddie asked as he saw Fabian struggling. He'd seen Fabian walk out of the room and had wondered what his roommate was up to, so he decided to follow him.

"I couldn't get through the bread oven" Fabian mumbled in reply, not fully thinking about what he had just said and who he had said it to. Realising this, Fabian stood up in surprise to face his confused roommate.

"Eddie! Um..." Fabian trailed off, not sure what excuse he should say so Eddie wouldn't be suspicious. He didn't have time to though as Eddie cut him off.

"You're doing it wrong" Eddie pointed out, gesturing to the lock that Fabian had failed to open.

"Huh?"

"The- just, here. Let me do it" Eddie suggested, taking the shirt hanger from Fabian's hands and moving to the door to pick the lock himself. Fabian stood back and observed him, thankful that he didn't ask any questions. He looked around nervously, and Eddie sensed it.

"Don't panic. I would ask why you're so desperate to go down to the cellar. Just going to assume it's some weird British custom, and I'm not interested" he stated as he continued to pick the lock, eventually cracking it open, "For now."

With that, Eddie walked back to his room, leaving Fabian to go down to the cellar, astounded.

* * *

As Patricia stood up and left the student lounge, Eddie watched her with a very confused look on his face.

"What'd the kiss do to her?" Eddie asked himself quietly as Fabian walked up to him, seeing the weird look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Fabian asked tentatively.

"I kissed Patricia..." Eddie began.

"Oh! And now you're a zombie!" Fabian gasped, making a light joke.** (1)**

"Ha, no. She's changed! She's turning into someone else" Eddie complained as the boys sat down on the couch. Fabian listened with a concerned face. "It's like it's to...impress me" Eddie continued, watching Fabian's face turn from concerned to confusion.

"That doesn't sound like Patricia" Fabian said.

"Exactly! I liked her more before... the last time we kissed, there was NO backchat. She's still the one right?" Eddie stated, getting up off the couch and walking out of the room. Fabian watched him go, more confused than ever.

"Uh...Eddie?" Fabian called to his roommate, but he wasn't listening. Instead Alfie crashed on the couch next to him.

"Fabian, help me! I think Patricia's the one" Alfie exclaimed quickly, taking Fabian by surprise.

"Uh-"

"Or at least she's decided I'm the one!" Alfie considered, making Fabian even more confused.

"What?!" Fabian asked his friend.

"What would be cool? Alfricia, Patralfie? Something like that, I mean...Fabian! You think of something, you're good at riddles!" Alfie said all too fast, causing Fabian to get up and walk away. On the way out he almost ran into Patricia, and he stepped back in fear.

"Stay away from me!" Fabian warned as he walked out of the lounge, utterly confused and even more scared of Patricia than he ever was.

_Season 3_

As the taxi pulled up outside the school, Fabian smiled excitedly and went to open the door for who he thought would be his girlfriend. Instead of Nina, his roommate Eddie jumped out of the cab.

"Hey dude" Eddie greeted his friend.

"You're not Nina!" Fabian stated and looked at him. Eddie furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Not last time I checked. How're you doing Roomie?" he responded, and then pulled Fabian into a bro-hug.

"Good to see you Eddie" Fabian chuckled as they pulled away. He closed the door of the taxi and there stood Mr. Sweet; principal of the school who was also Eddie's father.

"Dad!" Eddie said before he and Mr. Sweet shared a very awkward hug.

"Good to have you back, son. Nose clean this term, Edison!" Mr Sweet said as he began walking away to greet other students.

"Call me Eddie and I'll consider it!" Eddie called after his father. Fabian chuckled at the brief greeting and joined Eddie as they began to walk to Anubis house.

"So did you see Nina?" Fabian asked him, hoping to get an idea on the whereabouts of his girlfriend.

"What?" Eddie replied.

"At the airport" Fabian clarified.

"Ha, no dude, you gotta play it cool" Eddie said in response, avoiding the question. He didn't want to break his roommate's heart just yet. The two were distracted as Mara and Jerome ran to greet each other.

"Playing it cool, not a Brit thing" Eddie stated, going to greet Mara and Jerome instead, looking forward to the new term at Anubis house.

* * *

"Eddie?" Fabian asked, storming out of the kitchen to meet Eddie in the hallway. "I know about the summer romance."

Eddie looked away, confused. "The what?"

"That's the real reason Nina hasn't come back, right?"Fabian questioned, his anger building.

"I have no idea what-"

"Don't LIE, to me!" Fabian yelled, getting angrier by the second. The house began to gather in the hallway to see what was going on. "I know everything! You've been emailing each other! Oh, and she gave you this?" Fabian held out his palm to reveal Nina's locket.

"Oh" Eddie said, knowing he had some explaining to do. He tried to make up an excuse but Fabian began to shout again.

"She would _never _give away her locket. Something's going on and you're gonna tell me!" Fabian wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

"Okay dude you need to back off" Eddie warned in an attempt to protect himself. Fabian yelled again and advanced towards Eddie, but was held back by Alfie who was telling him to cool it. Eddie tensed up in fear and Jerome also tried to calm Fabian down. Patricia gave Eddie a look to see exactly how he would get out of this situation.

"I _need _to know" Fabian tried again to get something, _anything, _out of his roommate.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you everything, alright? Just, not in front of an audience. You might not like what you hear" Eddie exclaimed, knowing there was no way out of this.

"Hello people! Party is this way" Amber walked out into the hall, reminding the Anubis house residents of the reason they were there.

"Let's go" Eddie said to Fabian and walked towards their room, Fabian soon following. The rest of the housemates cleared out of the hallway in confusion. They had never seen Fabian act like that. Perhaps this year would be a turning point for everyone.

* * *

"It's time to re-form Sibuna" Amber stated, looking at the five people who stood in front of her. She was leaving, and there was a great danger ahead that needed to be taken care of. Sibuna were the only people that could handle it, and sadly she couldn't join them. Eddie and KT had been working together, and Sibuna needed two more members. It would work.

KT asked Eddie what Sibuna was, which he replied that he would tell her later.

"It's a good thing, KT" Fabian smiled reassuringly. "Are you up for it?"

It didn't take long for KT to nod her head in agreement.

"You need a new leader. As longest standing member, I vote Fabian" Amber said, looking at Fabian excitedly.

"No, no no no. I can't be leader. I'm not the Osirian" Fabian argued, looking at Eddie. Eddie looked around at the group, shocked.

"What, you want me to lead Sibuna?" Eddie questioned them. Alfie gave him a smile.

"I'm a better wingman" Fabian replied, smiling also.

"And who better to explain to your dad that what he's doing is wrong?" KT added. Eddie shrugged, and then grinned.

"Yeah, bring it on!" he said, confirming his new leadership. He shook Fabian's hand and then hugged him briefly. He hugged Alfie as well. It felt good to be a Sibuna.

* * *

Eddie walked down the hall quickly, determined to find someone from Sibuna. He had to tell them about the breakthrough! Luckily enough, Fabian had been walking down the opposite side of the hall at that moment. The two boys crashed into each other.

"Sibuna meeting!" They said simultaneously. They paused for a moment, before speaking again.

"After school!" They said at the same time.

"Tell the others!" The boys looked at each other with confusion, before walking off in opposite directions.

* * *

Eddie sat in the student lounge examining the map, whilst Fabian paced up and down next to him.

"Maybe we got it wrong?" Eddie suggested, clueless as to what Frobisher's backup plan might be.

"No, we haven't got it wrong" Fabian argued, determined to figure out what the map was telling them.

"What if we flip it around?" Eddie turned the map upside-down, trying to make sense of it.

"Eddie it's not a road trip!"(**2)**Fabian exclaimed, getting annoyed.

"Maybe 'X' doesn't mark the spot!" Eddie guessed.

"When does 'X' ever not mark the spot?" Fabian shot back, clearly getting nowhere.

"I just don't get it. Why would somebody leave this to help, if it doesn't help us?" Eddie asked, frustrated. This map wasn't helping them at all.

"The blueprint is fine. We just need to figure out a way to get through the floor" Fabian said slowly. Eddie picked up the note that came with the map.

"Yeah but-"

"Ah ah, the blueprint is fine!" Fabian stated, leaving it at that. Eddie shrugged and returned to reading the note. He noticed that it had a small triangle on it; the same is on the map. When put together, they made the Eye of Horus. His eyes widened in excitement.

"Fabian. Fabian!" Eddie called his friend over to see what he had discovered. Fabian walked over and peered at the map.

"Eddie, you're a genius!" Fabian exclaimed, grinning wildly. They were finally getting somewhere. Maybe this would solve all of their questions.

* * *

A scraping sound was heard as Eddie was trying to dig out bricks from a wall in the cellar, so that Sibuna could get into the secret room. He huffed in exasperation and looked behind him to see Fabian smirking.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" he asked in annoyance.

"What, teaching you patience? Nahh" Fabian said sarcastically whilst trying to hide the smirk on his face. It was about time Eddie learnt things the hard way. Eddie rolled his eyes and continued to scrape at the wall. He scraped a bit more until the brick was loose.

"That's it, that's it!" Fabian exclaimed excitedly.

"Guys, ready?"Eddie asked while he grabbed hold of the brick, ready to pull it out. As he removed it, he peered inside with excitement, pleased to find a secret room behind the wall. This was it. This was how they were going to get rid of the evil... or so they thought.

* * *

The Anubis dodge ball team sighed in defeat as they looked at their competition, Isis house.

"Come on guys, we can do this!" Eddie patted Alfie and Mara's shoulders, attempting to psych them up. "Jerome?"

"Ohhh" Jerome groaned in pain," no."

"Come on Jerome, one game!" Eddie cried desperately.

"No I can't, I'm broken" Jerome groaned again and walked away.

"How can we do this? We've got no Jerome, no KT" Alfie complained.

"What do you want us to do?" Mara asked Eddie. He looked over to the Isis team, where Ben was staring at him competitively.

"We're dead meat" Edie sighed in defeat, "Well there's Plan B?"

"What's Plan B?" Fabian asked hopefully, taking his mascot head off.

"Uh...lose gracefully?" Eddie suggested as a last hope.

"You could let me play" Fabian said, looking at Eddie. Maybe this was his chance.

"Uh huh...well, Fabian..."Eddie began, not wanting to hurt his friend's feelings.

"No, don't give me all that _'Oh, the mascot is the most important player'_ stuff! I can't even get a wave going!" Fabian said in a mocking tone. He'd had enough of this.

"Yeah, I saw that" Eddie agreed. They all stood by as Mr. Sweet announced that the final was about to begin. The audience was cheering and the Isis team was preparing. Eddie looked at Fabian for a moment.

"You're in" he decided.

"Really?" Fabian couldn't believe it. Eddie was letting him play!

"Let's go" Eddie said. Fabian went to change out of his costume, but Eddie stopped him.

"Whoa whoa, Fabian! You don't have time to change! You're going to have to play in that" he stated, and then made his way onto the court. Fabian stood there for a second, before getting a determined look on his face and throwing the mascot's head to Mr. Sweet. He huffed excitedly, and made his way to the court. It was time to win.

* * *

"Ta-da!" Alfie exclaimed as he took the sheet of the Frobisher dummy, which he and Eddie had brought up from the secret room. Fabian looked up from his books to see what was going on, and when he did he wasn't happy.

"So when I asked you to find phonograph parts, like this," Fabian began, holding up a part as demonstration while Alfie nodded, "You came back, with that". Eddie pointed to the dummy for emphasis. "Epic Mission Fail!" **(3)**

"New roommate?" Patricia asked as she and KT came through the door.

"You have to get it back to the secret room!" Fabian ordered to Eddie and Alfie.

"Guys...Victor's on the prowl" KT told Sibuna.

"Let's get rid of this. Eddie, can you put that back" Fabian said as he got up to cover the dummy while Eddie moved to grab the box. As he did, he froze as he was having a vision. After about half a minute, he snapped back to reality while Sibuna crowded around him with concerned faces.

"Eddie? What happened" KT asked.

"It wasn't one of Team Evil that smashed the phonograph...it was one of you"

_Touchstone Of Ra_

Eddie rolled his eyes at Alfie's antics while walking in the hall of Anubis house to grab his jacket.

"Fabian, you coming?" He asked as his roommate walked out of their room with a disappointed look on his face. He walked towards Eddie while shaking his head.

"I don't get it. I work hard, I ace every test. Save the _world _a few times" Fabian whined, referring to his loss of the valedictorian title to Mara.

"Look, it was always just going to be Mara" Eddie offered as he pulled on his jacket.

"Yeah but I wrote the best speech and had this killer Georgie gag on page forty-nine, look" Fabian chuckled at his own joke, showing it to Eddie. Eddie's eyes skimmed over the page before chucking the speech in the tiny rubbish bin nearby.

"Let it go, dude. Okay this week is our chance to kick back, alright?" Eddie stated, moving towards the door to see a new girl walking through it with suitcases in hand.

"Hi" he said kindly to her.

"Thanks for listening Eddie" Fabian muttered sarcastically in the background.

* * *

**A/N:  
(1): Haha Fabian! I loved this scene.  
(2): Another brilliant one-liner by Fabian lol!  
(3): I think that was my favourite by Fabian! Seriously, he has the best lines!**

**Okay, I loved all of these. Fabian said some pretty awesome stuff in season 3! Who knew he was so sassy? Gotta love this friendship :) **

**I hope you enjoyed this! Just something light hearted. My next one shot for this awesome day will be up in a few hours, because I need sleep now so I'll upload when I wake up! Review please?**

**-Got2LiveItBigTime xxx**


End file.
